


Come On and Make Me

by Charlie_Parker



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Parker/pseuds/Charlie_Parker
Summary: A difficult relationship between the reader and John Wick. What happens when John wants something more with someone else?





	1. Part One

“You’re doing what?” Your heart stopped, landing straight down into the pit of your stomach.  
“I’m gonna ask Helen-”  
“-to marry you?” He didn’t understand the broken tone of voice coming from you as you had uttered those words.  
“Why do you say it like that?”  
“Why wouldn’t I? There’s a thousand pieces of evidence saying you shouldn’t.” How could he do this to you?  
“I’m getting out of the game. I’m done. I just need some help.”  
There was a pause. John was looking at you. He was really looking at you. John Wick wasn’t the kind to plea, but his chocolate brown eyes were.  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“That’s what I said.”  
“Y/N…this...this means a lot to me. I can’t do it alone.”  
“No, John, I can’t!” Your placid sorrow’s energy began to turn into a hyperactive state of escapism. Your mask had fallen away and it was time to scramble to the floor to find it again before he took too much notice.  
“Y/N, I don’t understand. We’ve talked about getting out for a year.”  
“Of course you wouldn’t understand!”  
“Oh?” John’s calm demeanor turned a shade darker. He was about to get in your face about this. You had been friends for years, sometimes even finding each other in your respective beds’. Had he ever seen anything more than that? Had he ever seen you the way you saw him?  
“Then come on and make me understand.” His voice had dropped an octave to a growl.  
“How many nights did you come to me after Helen threw you out?”  
Silence.  
“How many times did we talk about getting out without a mention of her name?”  
More silence  
“At which point did you realize you were leading me on?”  
His silence was deafening to his own ears.  
“When did you realize you couldn’t care less?  
“John, I love you. I love you because you made me believe you loved me. Everytime she pushed you away you came right back to me. I’ve never been closer to anyone in my life. And now you come to me to ask me to help you kill some people so you can run away and have the perfect life I could never have.” You might as well have stuck a stick of dynamite to your mask. It was blown to kingdom come.  
“I’m...I’m sorry.”  
“What?”  
“I’m...I’m sor-”  
“That’s it?!”  
“What more do you want from me? I can’t fix how I wronged you.”  
“Did you ever even love me?”  
“What?” It’s like the thought hadn’t even occurred to him. Why would he love you?  
“You heard me, Wick.” Your tears spilled over onto your cheeks without any warning or approval.  
Rather than a response, he turned on his heel and found the exit door himself. As he walked down the hall, he heard a crash against the back of the door. A glass bottle of $14 whiskey was shattered on the floor.


	2. I'm On A Boat

The whoosh of a sent email sounded from your phone. An easy smile graced your lips. The sun felt toasty on your skin. Leaning back on a recliner, you couldn’t be bothered by the corpses you had just made littering the deck of the yacht. 500,000 dollars felt too good to worry just yet about disposing of the evidence. Besides, you were a hundred miles out of Tampa Bay in the Gulf of Mexico. Who was going to catch you with a few dead Chinese businessmen, Washington lobbyists, and a Senator?  
You thought this calm would last forever until you heard from behind you, coming up from under the deck “That was impressive.”  
The groan you let out could only be understood as a sign of disdain “John fucking Wick.”  
“I was going to jump in but,”  
“Yeah I figured.” Your legs swung over the edge of the recliner “Enjoy the view?” The humid, tropical weather was nothing compared to the astonishing blue that surrounded you both– the placid waters, the turbulent sky where far up above you, wisps of cloud fought each other for their domains’.  
“How could I not? I’m on a boat.”  
“Yeah, about that. Why?”  
“I, uh…” You rose a brow. Why was he fidgetting with his foot like that? “I need some help.”  
You were about to hand it back to him. He came to you for help? Again? Had he lost his damn mind? It was the wrinkles at the outer ends of his eyes, the fading laugh lines, the tired look in his eyes that stopped you. Souvenirs of a happier time and the desperate search to return to it. “You don’t look the same.”  
“Uh, thanks?”  
Everyone had heard of John Wick’s wife, dying months after they were married. The story that followed his vengeance for a dog followed him like the story of the three men and a pencil, or the one about the night he got out.  
“How did you even manage that night you asked me for help?”  
“You know Santino D’Antonio?”  
“The new lord of the Italian Underworld? Yeah, I’ve heard a few things.” Your tone was sarcastic, at best.  
“We made a deal.”  
Your laugh echoed out into the sea “Here I thought you were crazy. Turns out you’re just stupid.”  
“Yeah, I know. Are you done?”  
“Maybe.”  
“He came to collect on a marker. His sister.”  
“I heard about that just before I got on to the ship.”  
“And now there’s an international manhunt for a few million dollars on my head.” He looked up at you carefully as he said those words. You were the only person qualified to help that he was only half sure wouldn’t turn on him. “And the man holding the contract is squatting at the Continental.”  
“He can’t stay there forever. He’s bound to go crazy.”  
“He could last a few years.”  
“Years you don’t have. Unless you stay at the Continental too.”  
“It’s a zero sum game.”  
“You could smoke him out.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I can see a few reasons why Santino would leave the Continental.”  
John paused for a moment, waiting for what you would say. When you didn’t, he sighed “Okay, enlighten me.”  
You got a wicked look in your eyes “Have you ever seen Home Alone?”


End file.
